Sasuke's Mangekyou
by extremexunyi
Summary: Title sucks, I know. Ok from the title I guess you know the story, what if after Sasuke had beaten Naruto in the Valley of end, he wanted the Mangekyou Sharingan? No pairings, FINISHED short and sweet
1. Valley Of End

**A/N : **Uhh, I don't own Naruto(still dunno what that means), I'm a beginner in this, and any jap words will be translated at bottom, unless I dunno meaning, like I still dunno what rasengan means! R&R pls!

* * *

"RASENGAN!!!"

"CHIDORI!!!"

The valley of end blew up, leaving 2 Genins in a very weakened state. One of them, a blonde, fell unconcious, while the other, looked at him mercilessly as his skin changed back to his normal colour. He coughed out blood, and kneeled down because of the impact. His face faced the other, right before the memory of his hated brother came to his mind.

_"You are one who can unlock the Mangekyou, but there is a condition. You must kill your best friend..."_

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, rubbing away his memory of Itachi. Sasuke stood up, not wanting to be like Itachi, he wanted to beat Itachi without using Mangekyou. But after limping a few metres away, he turned around, his previous battle with Itachi was horrible. And soon Sasuke decided to accept the fact he needed the Mangekyou. It was his ONLY option of beating Itachi.

He pulled out his kunai, ready to strike Naruto, after hesitation, the kunai flew down. Blood splattered, but Sasuke jumped back with his remaining energy, and saw Kakashi's palm bleeding.

"Don't be foolish Sasuke..."

"SHUT UP!!! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I've been through what yo-"

"SHUT UP!!! I'm this close to beating Itachi, don't stop me...if not..."

"You will stop me too..?"

Sasuke's eyes looked up, filled with hatred and evil. He wanted to use the seal, but he was totally exhausted, he used up most of his chakra on Naruto. Sasuke panted heavily as the rain stopped, and the wind blew against his cheeks. Kakashi was still prepared for any attack, cautious not to make a mistake, he took out his kunai.

It must have been quite a while before Sasuke smiled, laughing slightly to himself. Kakashi's eye widened, he examined the surroundings, what was he laughing about. Kakashi's eye met him, and his body trembled slightly with fear. He knew that prescence, but not that face. The person poofed next to Sasuke, who was still laughing.

"Orochimaru..?"

"Kakashi, you're still as sharp as ever..."

He licked the kunai he took out, looking at Kakashi, then Naruto. Kakshi knew he had to protect Naruto, he also knew his chances winning against Orochimaru was slim. Kakashi's free hand slowly reached out for his forehead protector, revealing his sharingan.

"Kakashi, you'd think I'd waste my energy on you? No...I'm here to escort Sasuke-kun here back, Kabuto, will be your enemy..."

Kabuto appeared next to Orochimaru and Sasuke, and soon, they poofed away. Kakashi wanted to give chase, but Kabuto blocked him.

"Heh, Kakashi, its time I see your skill..."

Kakashi eyed Kabuto, it looks like Sasuke managed to get away with Orochimaru. In a second, both of them drawed their kunais, and clashed. While their clash, Kakashi was thankful he had the sharingan, Kabuto hid a punch during their clash, using chakra to deal a serious blow. Kabuto eyes widened, as Kakashi poofed to become a rock, and was destroyed.

"Kawarimi?!?"

He turned around just in time to see Kakashi performing hand seals. Kabuto landed on the water, using chakra to stand on it. His eyes widened in shock as he knew what jutsu he was performing.

"Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

The blast hit Kabuto right on, but Kakashi didn't seem relaxed, he knew this wouldn't be enough. After the water cleared, Kakashi was bewildered, Kabuto had used his own chakra to minimize the pain and damage on himself.

"Heh, Kakashi, I never knew you learnt that skill, you must have copied it...Zabuza was it..?"

Kabuto released the chakra and looked up, half-happy but half-angry at the same time. Kakashi was slightly angry and was a little stunned that Kabuto knew his fight with Zabuza. Suddenly Kabuto pulled out a cloak, and covereed both his hands, but Kakashi knew why, Kabuto didn't want him to copy the jutsu.

"He's quite good...to be able to think of something like that."

"Heh...good bye...Kakashi..."

Kakashi prepared to defend for anything coming, but even after Kabuto released the cloak, nothing happened. Kakashi's eyes darted left and right, until he looked at the water.

"This is... the same move Zabuza used! "

"Suiton! Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

Kakashi jumped away from the impact, but it wasn't enough, the dragon kept chasing him, until it finally hit him. Kabuto laughed maniacally there, but was stunned when he saw Kakashi poofed.

"Kage bunshin?!"

Suddenly, Kabuto felt a kunai rest against the skin of his neck. The cold steel sent shivers down his spine. But Kabuto didn't seem to fear Kakashi's kunai, it was as if Kakashi fell into his trap.

"This is the end..."

Kakashi jumped back all of a sudden when Kabuto delivered several punches, all having the same blue chakra around his hand. Kakashi struggled against him, he didn't have time to perform seals, and he knew if he touch his hand he would be paralyzed for a few moments. Until finally, Kakashi saw an opening, he jumped and used all his kunais and shurikens in one go, and went behind Kabuto.

Kabuto deflected most of the weapons array, but when he turned around, he was paralyzed with fear. Kakashi's hand was close to the water, and it glowed brightly, and had some kind of electric sight. Kabuto stared at it and knew that the high pitched sounds were from it.

"Lightning Edge!!!"

Kabuto screamed in pain, and fell on a rock with a great thud. Suddenly, the Henge No Jutsu dispelled, and Kakashi saw a sound ninja; probably a missing nin in its place. Kakashi knew something was wrong, Kabuto wouldn't be afraid to fight him.Kakashi knew this could only mean, a distraction, for Sasuke..? He turned around, slightly tired, but was stunned on the spot...

* * *

**A/N : **Hope its good for you guys! I started liking Zabuza while writing this xD Ok translation!

Rasengan ???  
Chidori Thousand Birds  
Mangekyou ???  
Kawarimi Replacement  
Suiton Water Element  
Daibakufu Grand Waterfall  
Suiryuudan Water Dragon Bullet  
Kage Bunshin Shadow Replication  
Henge Transformation


	2. Mission Start!

**A/N : **2nd one, well while doing this, I had another idea, so I may be having a few more stories, more stories, means less time for me to update everything:D no flaming!

* * *

Kakashi widened his eye, where was Naruto? 'Shit' He thought, this was bad. He suppose to ensure safety for Naruto, Tsunade was counting on him. But what could Orochimaru want with Naruto..? The Kyuubi was obviously for the Akatsuki, so what did Orochimaru have in mind..? Suddenly pictures of Kakashi's days as an ANBU appeared.

_"There is more than 1 kind of Sharingan?" _

"Yes, the most basic is of course, the Sharingan. Theres another one, called the Mangekyou."

"Mmhmm..."

"The Mangekyou puts a lot of strain on the eyes, but it creates a devastating attack. It brings your opponent to the world of Tsukuyomi, where you can torture your opponent, not to death of course. Of course, as dangerous as it is, the Mangekyou needs a condition. The condition is to kill your best friend. It is – Kakashi! Are you listening???"

"Mmhmm..."

Even thought Kakashi never looked like he payed attention to anyone but his own perverted book, he actually listened. But this is what worried him, did Sasuke know how to obtain the Mangekyou? If he did, that would explain the kidnapping of Naruto. This would be REALLY bad, he knew the only person collecting information. With that, he headed back to Konoha, leaving the rubbles untouched.

Kakashi was in Konoha panting slightly, he knew where to find him. He jumped over roofs to cut across and made it to the hot springs.

"Jiraiya!"

The white haired Sannin fell down in shock, and turned to see Kakashi standing there.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Naruto. He's been kidnapped, by Orochimaru, you know where Orochimaru is right?"

"Naruto? Kidnapped? Orochimaru???"

Kakashi nodded calmly, still waiting for the answer he wanted. Jiraiya seemed very dumbfounded, he hadn't known the exact location of Orochimaru, and telling him it was in the Rice country could be a bit depressing, especially if Orochimaru moves. But he knew it was helpless, and he and Kakashi went to Tsunade-sama to report their mission.

"ABSOTLUTELY NOT!"

Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs, hearing what Jiraiya and Kakashi requested. Jiraiya begged her, but she was no where close of saying yes. Kakashi stood there, analyzing the whole scene.

"1 Sannin and 1 Jounin is enough to take down Orochimaru!"

"What if you die? You don't even know the exact location!"

"May I suggest something?"

Kakashi's voice finally popped up, he had thought of a good way. Tsunade and Jiraiya seemed curious too, what was Kakashi thinking?

"Well, I was thinking taking some Genins along, hows that?"

"NANI??? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL EVEN CONSIDER???

Jiraiya and Kakashi felt a little scared, Tsunade had shouted so loudly, it shook the floor. Jiraiya apologized and ran out. Kakashi still seemed determined to get his comrade back from the depths of hell. Tsunade noticed him still there, and simmered down.

"I can't let you go Kakashi, you know why, besides, what Genins would actually help?"

"Neji?"

The troubled Hokage opened and closed her mouth, she started to ponder over Kakashi's suggestion to bring Neji. It would be helpful, but even Neji will struggle, despite his Byakugan. The helpless Tsunade gave up and finally allowed Kakashi to go with Jiraiya. Kakashi's eye represented his happiness as he started walking out the door.

"Wait, if you fail..."

"hmm..?"

"You and Jiraiya will become missing-nins, got it?"

Kakashi nodded and closed the door. Immediately as Kakashi was out of earshot, Shizune started objected to Tsunade, chances of success were extremely low, would Tsunade really want 2 of some of the best ninjas in Konohas to be missing nins..?

"Its how it goes Shizune..."

Kakashi met Jiraiya downstairs, and nodded, which meant that Tsunade accepted their request. They immediately prepared everything, and went out the gates of Konoha.

The journey was long, but since they had sprinted, they managed to reach the rice country by nightfall. Kakashi and Jiraiya set up camp, away from the village nearby, they didn't want to attract attention. While they ate, Jiraiya started telling Kakashi he only knew Orochimaru's castle was in those trees, and pointed to the area behind him where humongus trees grew. Kakashi nodded, not seeming to care about how huge the area was. Jiraya kept telling Kakashi that it was better to find out clues in the village, and save the searching time.

"Jiraiya, if we ask the village, there could be a risk no one knows about it, and that would waste more time."

The Sannin found it hard to be in lead, even though a Jounin should rightfully listen to him. Kakashi just seemed to prefer sleeping anyday. The white haired Sannin sighed, and looked at the village afar, there was a brothel there too...

**In Orochimaru's castle**

"Sasssuke...can your little Mangekyou be controlled by other people than the Uchiha..?"

"Yes Orochimaru, now shut up."

Kabuto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, warning him not to insult such a powerful person like that. Sasuke merely brushed Kabuto's hand away, and continued following Orochimaru.

Orochimaru silently whispered to himself, "Oh yesss...My future is in this boy..."

"Did you say something?"

Sasuke looked at him with emotionless faces, but was still very curious about what Orochimaru said.

"I was just wondering why you needed the Naruto brat."

"Its required for the Mangekyou to be obtained."

"I sssee...Shall we kill him now..?"

"NO, only I must do it, and I will slowly torture him...hehehehe..."

All 3 of them laughed maniacally as Kabuto dropped Naruto's body in a dark hole. As they walked away, Naruto gained conciousness and looked around, he rested quite a while before taking out a kunai to cut the ropes around him, thankfully it wasn't that tight to hold his hands down.

"Yosh, time to get out of this hole and bring Sasuke back!"

* * *

**A/N :** Right, hope you liked it! If not I will kill you xD Ok, so just telling you, when I have time, which my parents are currently restricting it now, I will write another story. I seriously have so little time ever since I went to my new school. Translation! I know this is kinda boring, but im noob, it explains it all 

Kyuubi **Demon Fox**  
Sharingan **Copy Wheel, Wheel Eye**  
Mangekyou **Kaleidoscope**  
Nani **What**  
Uchiha **Fan**  
Genin **The 2nd lowest rank of a ninja**  
Sannin** ???( wait for SniperLeader to translate xD)**  
ANBU** forgot xD**


	3. Orochimaru's Castle

**A/N : **I think I did this quite well, but I don't know. Well, if I don't know any jap, theres always SniperLeader to help me out xD Those fans of Gaara and romance etc., a good story writer, is this person She is a good writer in romance, and is learning how to write action scenes. She is a major Gaara fan though. (she is related to me, thats why she forced me to advertise -.-)

* * *

Naruto kept climbing up the hole, but always failed too. Even when he tried chakra usage, it couldn't stick on the wall. Naruto sat there thinking hard after falling down for the 9th time. Suddenly an idea pooped in his head.

"Tajuu, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

With the Shadow Replications, Naruto made a ladder, somewhat similar to the technique he used on Sasuke just a few hours ago. Once Naruto had gone out of the hole, he looked around. It was total darkness. Naruto groped around, but still didn't find any way out.

"Chikushou...I can't see anything"

"Hehehe...so you've awoken litle brat."

"THERE!"

Naruto shot a kunai straight at the voice, but he could hear it being blocked.

"You got good sense of hearing, I can tell you that."

Suddenly footsteps came into earshot. Naruto took out another kunai, ready for battle. All of a sudden, the torches lit up, and Naruto saw Sasuke standing there. Sasuke raised his head, and laughed at Naruto being so helpless. Naruto gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his kunai.

"Sasuke! I already told you, if you won't come bac-"

"Shut up Naruto, you said you were my friend, so let me be!"

Anger boiled inside Naruto, he was using Naruto as an excuse. Naruto could feel it, the enormous chakra that he had was rising to its peak again, but when Naruto looked at Sasuke, he disappeared. Naruto stared at his surroundings but saw no sign of Sasuke.

"You're getting slower..."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and spun around, just to see Sasuke use 'Ryuuka No Jutsu' on him again. Sasuke looked at the flames in disgust, Naruto was such a wimp.

"I'm up here Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up in horror, and saw the Shadow Replication disppear in the fire. The cold steel clashed, and both of them was knocked back. Sasuke looked at Naruto with angry and evil eyes, but was also glared back by Naruto. Both of them stared at each other, before the sound of the rocks falling broke the silence. Naruto charged straight at Sasuke, but saw that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. With ease, Sasuke avoided all of Naruto's attack. Until Sasuke saw an opening and whacked Naruto with the whole 'Shishi Rendan'.

The blonde struggled to get up, and Sasuke saw it, the change in his eyes. Naruto's eyes had change to blood red, with fox like eyes. Sasuke knew this was the same eyes he had seen at the valley of end, but he had beatened it, he can beat it again. Naruto had a orange flame surrounding his body, as his paced tripled and ran straigh at Sasuke. The Sharingan however, was as powerful as ever, but it was still hard to keep up with him.

"Tajuu, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"  
"Katon, Goukakyou No Jutsu!"

Just as the shadow replications of Kyuubi Narutos apeared, most of them just poofed into smoke when hit by the Great Fireball. Sasuke fixed his eyes on the smoke, expecting something to appear. Indeed, kunais shot towards him, and even though they were easily deflected, Naruto came crashing behind them.

"Heh, still to easy."

Naruto saw Sasuke grinned as he blocked Naruto's attack and finally slashed the stomach.

"And here I thought it was challenging..."

Sasuke raised his kunai, ready to strike Naruto, but he just poofed away. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Naruto came smashing through the ground, punching his chin straight on.

"SASUKE!!! WHY ARE YOU HELPING OROCHIMARU!?!"

Sasuke spat out his blood and glared at Kyuubi Naruto. Soon, Sasuke activated level 3 cursed seal to fight the Kyuubi.

"Die Naruto..."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto charged will full force, same went for Sasuke. But no matter what, not only did Sasuke have the Sharingan, his hand-shaped wings helped him protect his back, and Naruto was totally helpless.

"So thats all the future Hokage can do, hahaha..."

"I PROMISED SAKURA I WOULD BRING YOU BACK, I WON'T GO BACK ON MY WORD, THATS-"

"HAH, prove it!"

**Somewhere in the Rice Country **

"Kakashi, I know its your comrade, but can't we visit any of the towns? Are you listening, I'M A SANNIN KAKASHI!"

Kakashi ignored the cries of Jiraiya as his stomach grumbled. Kakashi was also hungry, but he knew Naruto could die any moment, he couldn't rest. Jiraiya also knew the importance of the mission, as such, he needed to eat, it had been a day since they last ate. But soon, they were both in the forest full of huge trees.

Kakashi finally stopped to rest, and Jiraiya fell to his knees.

"Thank you..."

They had only rested for about 5minutes before Kakashi got up, ready to set out. Jiraiya thought it was a little TOO hasty, but he had eaten his fill, and was ready to do some saving. Both of them sped up in the forest, looking left and right from time to time.

Suddenly, Jiraiya spotted something.

"Kakashi, over there!"

Kakashi spun around, they both went to the ground to seek cover. Indeed, there was a some kind of mansion, built with a stairs leading underground. The 2 ninjas stared at each other, no one would build something in such a secret area except Orochimaru. Both of them bit their lip at the same time and performed the exact seals at the exact timing.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Pakkun and Gamakichi apeared after the smoke cleared. Both of them looked at their callers, and at that instance, knew what they had to do. All they had to do was scout for traps, and run back. Both the dog and the frog came back a few moments from the maw of Orochimaru's castle.

"No traps!"  
"Nothing out of place!"

"Good work, Gamakichi."  
"Okay, Pakkun."

As soon as the ninjas closed their lips, both of the animals poofed into thin air. A small chill went down their spines as the wind blew past them.

"We can't waste anymore time."

Jiraiya nodded, and both of them headed downwards, into the pits of hell...

* * *

**A/N : **I know, this chapter quite boring, next one, I promise will be more fighting :D As per normal, translation.

Tajuu **Mass  
**Chikushou **Damn  
**Shishi **Lion  
**Rendan **Combo**  
Katon **Fire Element  
**Goukakyou **Grand Fireball  
**Kuchiyose **Summoning**


	4. Naruto dead?

**A/N : **I just uploaded my other story, hope you like it. I am usually praised for content, and not language xD. Well hope its ok, I see an ending coming soon, unless you want it longer. Bah, just put it in your reviews!

* * *

"You bastard..."

Naruto winced slightly as he got pushed to the ground once again by the hand shaped wings, dropping his kunai in the process. Sasuke just grimaced at Naruto's furtile attempts. It had been about 10minutes already, and Naruto could feel his hand turning numb. The Kyuubi's chakra was burning, he knew Sasuke would definitely feel the burns too when Naruto scratched his 'wings'.

"C'mon Naruto, lets finished this."

Even though he wasn't showing any emotional or physical pain, Sasuke was also weakening. The wings he had possesed were part of his body too, and Naruto's attacks burned his skin everytime. Sasuke looked at Naruto, knowing Naruto's stamina was his forté.

Sasuke charged straight forward, dodging Naruto's flaming fists, until Sasuke found an opening, and used his kunai to cut straight to it. What shocked Sasuke was that Naruto had planned the opening. Naruto grabbed the the hand that held the kunai, and stared at Sasuke with Kyuubi's eyes, hiding the pain of doing this to Sasuke. Naruto did the Kage Bunshin, and used the replication to form a bright sphere in his free hand.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, knowing his plan already. Sasuke was feeling his hand burn, and at the same time was struggling to break free. Knowing he couldn't break free, he perform seals and charged an electric ball in his free hand.

"Heh, you bastard, you're still as dumb as ever!"

"Don't get too cocky again!"

Naruto knew the difference between Rasengan and Chidori already, at close range, the Chidori was useless. Since the Chidori is only strong with the thrust that usually follows after. Naruto's Rasengan on the other hand, didn't need any running or speed, and therefore, Naruto was confident he win this time. The area glowed brightly, which reminded Naruto of what happened in the Vally Of End, he shook unsteadily, and felt his ribcage hurt. His whole body was burning already, he knew he was going to faint. And just then...

"RASENGAN!!!"  
"CHIDORI!!!"

The whole place blew up, and though the outcome was unsure, the explosion left a huge impact on Orochimaru's castle.

**In the 3-way split area in Orochimaru's Castle**(wow what a mouthful xD)

Kakashi and Jiraiya felt the explosion, and immediately headed for the middle.

"I hope I'm not late again..."

"Kakashi, don't worry, we won't be late...we can't..."

Both of the ninjas charged down the hallway, dodging traps along the way. Once or twice, one of the ninjas would fall slightly into a trap, but it had no setbacks on them as they quickened their pace with each trap.

Soon, both the Sannin and the Jounin reached a concourse filled with tall wooden pillars. In the middle of it all, was Sasuke, normal skin colour, uncounscious. On the other side, Naruto was also down, but it was obvious Naruto was in better shape. Kakashi knew why, the Chidori would be exceptionally weak if Naruto managed to slow down Sasuke's running speed.

It seems that this time, the Rasengan had beaten Chidori. While they examined the bodies, the door opened, and both of them saw Orochimaru and Kabuto. This time, Kakashi was sure it was the real Kabuto.

(Oh, this isn't part of the story, I'm just telling you I was kinda excited after reading this. Because Sasuke fight Naruto, Genin vs Genin, Kakashi fight Kabuto, Jounin vs Jounin, Jiraiya fight Orochimaru, Sannin vs Sannin, weee, ok back to story now, sorry to slow you down xD)

"So Kakashi, a little nostalgic there..?"

Kakashi glared at Kabuto angrily, he was late...again. He's reputation of being jokingly late on un-serious times must be rubbing off on his mission. Being late, he knew it could have costed a life. Wind blew past them, striking fear in anyone's heart if they came by the arena.

Orochimaru didn't glare as much as Jiraiya did, but he was as angry. The deathly silence held on for a few minutes before being brokened by the sound of shuffling movement. All at once, all the ninjas looked towards the source, Naruto had gotten up. Naruto saw Sasuke, and slowly crawled to him.

Without warning, Kabuto made his move to strike Naruto down, but was intervened by Kakashi. Orochimaru then came into scene, and performed a few seals before releasing a few snakes through the sleeves of his shirt, charging straight at Kakashi. Unfortunately, the snakes stopped in their tracks as a great ball of flame came intervening.

Finally, all of the ninjas clashed. While Jounin fought Jounin, and Sannin fight Sannin, Naruto made his way to Sasuke.

Naruto looked down on Sasuke, who was recovering consciousness. Sasuke raised his eyelids, who felt extremely heavy. He saw Naruto, who was crying.

"Sasuke...You baka...come back..."

"Narut-"

Sasuke coughed out blood again, unable to finish his sentence. He looked at Naruto's sad and worried eyes, for a moment he felt wrong. He felt guilty. BUT it was just for a moment. The horrific scene came back into his mind while feeling his guilt.

_I must kill Itachi...AT ALL COST _

With all his might, Sasuke grabbed his kunai and stabbed Naruto directly at his chest. Naruto's eyes widened in pain, as he fell back and got the kunai out. Suddenly, everything just stopped. The 4 ninjas fighting turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm sorry...Naruto..."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, but the blood he had lost. It was taking too much energy, and the only medical ninja was Kabuto, who obviously woundn't help Naruto. Despite the Kyuubi's effort to heal Naruto, the Kyuubi itself could feel strength leaving both him and Naruto's body.

Sasuke hadn't felt any difference yet. He didn't feel like he had gained anything.

"Sas...uke...don't...go...to...Oro...chi...ma-"

Naruto's voice ended as he fell down. Kakashi and Jiraiya's eyes widened as Naruto fell. Kakashi felt anger, ultimate anger.

"NARUTO!!!"

* * *

**A/N : **Well, looks like its ending soon! Sorry if you wanted it longer. I mean, no one reviewed they wanted it longer, I don't think there are any new jap words. So no translations, or maybe its because I'm lazy xD I hope I'm not losing my touch! Well, my mind is still bursting with ideas, I just cant find a way to start it all you know, my vocab still sucks xD 


	5. The End

**A/N :** Last chapter already! I hoped it was good enough, going to concentrate on my other story, the heart robbers. I got another idea popping up. I will publish the next idea once the heart robbers go steady! Maybe its kind of short, but hope its short AND sweet! XD

* * *

The whole room fell into silence as Naruto failed to regain concsiousness. Kabuto went back to Orochimaru's side, and both of them watched gleefully as Kakashi and Jiraiya hearts saddened. Kakashi glared at Kabuto, but Jiraiya held him back. 

"Stop Kakashi...We should retreat for now..."

"Listen to Jiraiya Kakassshi..."

Orochimaru hissed as he saw Kakashi in agony. Orochimaru went over to Sasuke's side and helped him up, but there was something wrong. Kakashi noticed it at once, Sasuke, was actually crying. Soon, Jiraiya noticed it too, and finally Orochimaru and Kabuto.

But the most surprising thing that happened, was that suddenly, the red-orange-like chakra from Naruto, started travelling to the weakened Sasuke. During that time, Naruto's eyes opened, as he spoke, for the last time...

"Sasuke...Don't...go...to...that...damned...Orochi...maru...Sas..."

Kakashi admired Naruto's will to survive, but it was over, his death was inevitable. Sasuke looked at Naruto, then back at Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke with a curious look, wondering what he was thinking.

"Kakashi...I'm sorry..."

"Hehe...Sasssuke...come, we have to go now..."

Orochimaru walked away, but realised soon after that Sasuke was still on the spot, crying over Naruto's dead body. Orochimaru walked back, and turned him around. Without warning, the Kyuubi's chakra emerged from Sasuke's body, as Sasuke glared at Orochimaru.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Sasuke..."

"Orochimaru...I don't need your help! MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"

Orochimaru stared in horror as he failed to look away from Sasuke's eyes. Soon Orochimaru was sucked into the world of Tsukuyomi. Kabuto noticed this at once as Sasuke and Orochimaru didn't even flinch.

Before anyone reacted, Orochimaru fell to the ground, struggling to look at Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand, looked at Orochimaru mercilessly with disgust. Sasuke activated his cursed seal lvl 3, and with that strength, pushed Orochimaru down as he charged his Chidori. Surprisingly, the electric ball was filled with not only with the seal's chakra, but also with the visible Kyuubi chakra, that was transferred to him from Naruto. Orochimaru stretched his tongue out but missed Sasuke as he jumped back.

"Naruto taught me something about the Chidori...it needs to have a good thrust!"

As Kabuto tried to intervene, Kakashi and Jiraiya held him back, while Orochimaru was still struggling to get up. Whatever Sasuke did to torture Orochimaru in the world of Tskuyomi, it had did it.

"CHIDORI!!!!!..."

The whole area exploded, much more than what happened in the Valley Of End. The power of the Chidori held by Sasuke, was not only because of the 3rd lvl cursed seal, but it was also thanks to the Kyuubi chakra. Orochimaru was blasted back, but soon after, a kunai shot straight at his head, leaving him dead.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!"

Kakashi placed the cold steel on Kabuto's neck before he moved. With that, the battle was over. Kabuto could not fend off Kakashi and the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. The Konoha ninjas looked over at their fallen comrade, who even though was dead, had a smile over his face.

"Naruto...rest in peace..."

Beside the dead blonde, Uchiha Sasuke kneeled down beside him, and cried his hardest. While the Jounin and Sannin was looking over, foolish Kabuto tried to make a run. However, during the process, Kakashi and panicked and by accident, pulled his kunai back to fast.

Jiraiya bent down and checked Kabuto's body, he was dead, and he never got up after that. Suddenly, the whole place shook, Kakashi and Jiraiya ran over to Sasuke and Naruto's side, but Sasuke did not let go. Neither did Sasuke want to move.

"Kakashi, the whole place is going down!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke moodily, but nodded at Jiraiya.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

A huge frog appeared in the clearing. Jiraiya hopped on, and pulled Sasuke up. Both of them stared as Sasuke nodded at them, waving bye.

"Naruto...you were...my best friend...I never thought, it would feel so painful to gain power..."

Those were the final words of Sasuke, as the frogged hopped out of the rubble. The whole or Orochimaru's castle collasped as the 2 ninja held on to the huge frog jumping back to Konoha.

**Back at Konoha**

Tsunade sat back, motionless to what Kakashi and Jiraiya had just reported about their mission. They understood their concequences, they were to become legal missing-nins. As they walked out, Shizune stopped them.

Shizune shot Tsunade a concerened look. Tsunade looked up at the 3, and nodded. Somehow, it meant Kakashi and Jiraiya were free in Konoha. Shizune sighed happily, but it wasn't the time for relief and joy. Tsunade handed an order to Shizune, before looking out at the looming clouds.

"Looks like its going to rain..."

2 hours later, everyone in Konoha, was thoroughly confused of what was happening. They had all been summoned to the Hokage's rooftop. They all wore their black costumes they were told to wear, also known as funeral costumes. What was on everyone's mind was,

"Who had recently died, and if he wasn't Hokage, how was he this important?"

This was obviously formal, as the rain pelted down on everyone as they stood, frozen on the rooftop. Right in front of them, was both Naruto, and Sasuke's picture. Even though some people hated Naruto, and some also disliked Sasuke. But nobody complained, it was quite recent that the 3rd died. To some people, they were as sad as they were with the 3rd.

As all of Sasuke's and Naruto's friends came to pay their respects. Those people who hated the 2 young Genins also paid their respects, after all, Naruto did save Konoha from the destruction of the Shukaku.

Neji  
"Naruto...You made my life so different, you were a great kid...Sasuke too..."

Tenten  
"Sasuke...You were always the top, Naruto, I wish both of you a good life on the other side."

Rock Lee  
"Naruto-kun! I told you, I never lose to you, looks like its useless now...Sasuke...Sakura really wanted you to come back..."

Ino  
"Sasuke-kun!!! Why did you have to...Sas...uke...Naruto..."

Chouji  
"Naruto, I helped you try and retrieve Sasuke...looks like I wasn't good enough..."

Shikamaru  
"I...failed my mission...and let 2 of my comrades die...I promise, I will not let anyone die like any of you. Naruto, Sasuke...I hope you find happiness, and be carefree..."

Shino  
"Naruto, Sasuke...Rest in peace."

Kiba & Akamaru  
"Naruto...you were an intersting guy...Sasuke..."  
"Woof..."

Hinata  
"Naruto-kun...Why...why...I have yet to tell you...Naruto-kun!"

Sakura  
"Naruto...You were such an enthusiastic boy...You never went back on your word...why did you have to die...Sasuke...I loved you so much...why...why must the 2 of you..."

The scene was as displeasing and depressing as the 3rd's funeral. It couldn't be helped. This is how things go. But everyone will remember, the 2 of them, Naruto and Sasuke...

* * *

**A/N :** Man I cried at the end. I just hoped I was better with html, I REALLY REALLY wanted to put a video of Naruto and Sasuke hanging out, those flashbacks you know. It would really fit. Thank You! R&R This is a great video! 


End file.
